I do? and I do!
by crystal moon princess
Summary: What happens when you go with your father to an "important" strip to Rome to get a treasure, and instead you get up getting married to someone you haven't even met well that's what you think well that what happened with Prince Atem of Egypt. AXH and YXY


Crystal: just, another tale that you may think you know, but you are gravelly mistaken because this tale is from the pharaoh of Egypt and his greatest mistake.

Yugi: ummm ok… looks like this story is going to be atemxheba fic right?

Crystal: yep and this will include yamixyugi too^_^! You guys know that I love you guys to death^_^! (p.s. this fic will also include: joeyxseto, ryouxbakura, malikxmarik)

Yami: will you love us enough to never write *looks hopeful*

Crystal: *glared* lets get on with the story, I want to make your life hell

Yugi:*sight* please enjoy crystal new story and please forgive her for not updating her other stories.

Crystal: this story is not beta Ed but I am trying my hardest for you guys^_^ Disclaimer: crystal moon princess doesn't own yugioh!

Yami and yugi: please enjoy and review!

I do? And I do!

Chapter one

A big mistake and I happy heart

It was an ordinary day in the great land of Egypt, The great Ra himself graced Egypt with his rays of light over the palace walls but were not going to talk about walls, here are we? Nope there is another important thing to attend like the Prince Atem big news about his 18 birthday.

"Well you see my son, we must go to Rome before your birthday for an important matter" The pharaoh said with a calm voice.

" but Father I just can't leave my harem on attended!" Atem yell trying to get out of going to Rome with his father.

"trust me my son, there is a great treasure in Rome don't you remember that you wanted it, but I told you not until you were older?"

Atem was now confused the last time they went to Rome; he was when he was six summers old, and he doesn't remember what the treasure was, but if they were such a great treasure, and he could have it so why not go and take it?

" why of course, father now that you mention it, I do remember, and I can't wait to get my treasure" Atem said sounding proud.

The pharaoh knew that his son was lying because if he really knew what the treasure was he was going to deny going and stay here in Egypt but the pharaoh was so much smatter then him never mess with a wise pharaoh.

"Very well my son our ship leaves now so come on we don't have much time we first need to meet the king of Rome and then you can have your treasure" The pharaoh said trying not to smirk.

"very well Father" atem said while walking towards their boat.

**~~~~~~~In Rome~~~~~~~~**

The pharaoh and his son has just arrived in Rome and be the looks of it the pharaoh was very happy and so was Atem. They were walking with their guards and when they came across, the gates of the Royal palaces were they were immediately escorted to the throne room were the King and Queen of Rome were siting with a large smile on both their faces.

" I am glad to see you pharaoh, and I am also very happy to see you Prince Atem" The king of Rome said with a smile.

" We are very honor to be back to this land but we both now we want this to be done as quickly as possible" The pharaoh said with a serious tone.

"Yes but did your son remember?" The King asked with a serious. tone.

The pharaoh was going to tell the truth because he dint like lying for the heck of it like his son, but before he could atem cut him to it.

" Of course I did King. How could I forget such a treasure?" Atem said sounding proud and serous.

The king and Queen were very pleased by that answer, and they seem to smile warmly at him.

"I am glad you think that way" The king said with a cheerful voice.

" So atem are you ready to get your treasure?" The pharaoh asked atem. Atem nodded eagerly. Seeing him this eagerly almost made him tell atem everything before he got the biggest shook of his life and a heart attack but the key word, here was 'almost'.

" very well but first we have to blind fold you because is a surprise" The pharaoh said with a smile and blindfolded his son.

Atem was confused since when he needed to be blind folded to see a treasure? But he went along with it soon they stop and atem felt the blind fold hit the floor and then he opens his eyes and his jaw hit the floor before him now was a beutiful decorated room with a bunch of noble people their but was must to his surprise was he was face to face with a priest for a marriage 'how is getting married' was the first thing that atem thought but as soon as he was going to ask the priest stared talking.

"dearly beloved we are here to witness the marriage of heba the prince of Rome…," said the priest and gestured to look at some one on his side.

Atem look at his side and saw a gorgeous boy about 16 summers old he looked a lot like atem but he had beautiful amyctics eyes that had a spark in them that reflected pure happiness and golden bangs that frame his face ' So he must be heba well the person who is marring him is lucky to have him so who is he going to marry? I wonder. I smiled at heba and his smiled back brightly.

Atem was pretty sure that he got lost in hebas beautiful eyes and captivating smile that he dint even noticed when the priest asked him a question until he the priest yell at him.

" So Atem what do you say?" The priest yell at him while heba giggle and smile brightly.

Atem was confused because he dint even heard the question or annything else, for that matter, so he looks at his father and says that he mouthed ' I do' and his brain wasn't functioning to ask what was the question was.

" ummm I do?" atem said not too sure about what he was being ask.

"And do you Heba of Rome accepts Atem prince of Egypt to be your husband until the gods separate you guys?" ask the priest with a smile.

" I do!" heba said happily while he held atem hands.

"be the power of the gods, I proununce you husband and husband you may kiss your queen atem" said the priest with a smile.

Atem was shook as his brain finally processed what was happening and it finally sink in that he had just gotten married!

But he dint had time to yell and what was the hell going on before he felt heba lips on his they felt so warm, so soft; he couldn't help but kiss back when they broke apart everyone applauded.

" I am glad you like your treasure" The pharaoh said with a smirk.

" father was in Ra's name happened here?" Ask atem mad and annoyed that everyone but him knew what was going on.

**End of chapter 1 of my new story^_^ Hope you like it and review^_^ P.s. Please excuse the grammar and spelling mistakes ^_^'' next chapter I don't know when I am going to updated but I wish you all a merry Christmas ^_^!**


End file.
